


Поттер сдается

by stuffcobbsays, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: «…ну же, Поттер, давай, разреши себе, ты же этого так хочешь»
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 17
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_R_NC21





	Поттер сдается

— Ты обнаглел, Малфой, — разозленный Поттер почти шипит ему на ухо, прижимая к стене; его лицо так близко, что Малфой мог бы ударить лбом в лоб, укусить, смять чужие губы в жадном поцелуе. 

Он не делает ни того, ни другого, ни третьего. У него всегда есть вариант интересней.

— Кто ты такой, чтобы мне указывать, а, Поттер? — Малфой улыбается своей лучшей презрительной улыбкой.

— Твой _напарник_ , сука ты этакая, — рычит Поттер, вжимая его в стену еще сильнее. — Ты хоть понимаешь, осознаешь, что подставил сегодня не только себя, но и меня, и всю группу? Парни из-за тебя могли пострадать, ты понимаешь это, ублюдок?

— И что ты будешь делать, _напарник_? — практически выплевывает ему в рот Малфой. — Пойдешь и пожалуешься своему _папочке_ — Кингсли? Ну так я ему объясню концепцию необходимого риска, он, в отличие от тебя, понимает такие вещи. Или что, накажешь меня? Поставишь в угол?

Лицо Поттера искажается первобытной, неподдельной яростью, он встряхивает Малфоя, как марионетку, и дышит так тяжело, что это больше похоже на сдавленное рычание — вот оно, еще чуть-чуть, и Малфой увидит, что там, за непробиваемой броней Хорошего Мальчика Поттера. Малфой представляет себе, какое темное, безумное чудовище так тщательно скрывает внутри Поттер, его собственное чудовище чувствует это так же хорошо, как палочка и ее хозяин чувствуют друг друга.

И он хочет это чудовище на свободе.

Он потратил немало времени на то, чтобы довести Поттера до белого каления — но Малфои всегда получают то, что хотят. Два месяца ушло на то, чтобы добиться этого назначения, еще три — на то, чтобы стать в группе незаменимым и неприкасаемым, с садистским удовольствием наблюдая, как из раза в раз Поттер все больше злится, все чаще теряет контроль, все быстрее вспыхивает звериной яростью. Зная, что однажды, уже совсем скоро, он окажется достаточно близко — вот так, как сейчас, — чтобы просто протянуть руку и взять, наконец, то, что хочет. И он протягивает руку, выворачивая запястье, и обхватывает пальцами чужой член. 

Поттер отшатывается, смотрит на него дикими совершенно глазами, и Малфой улыбается — с триумфом и блядским обещанием, ну же, Поттер, давай, разреши себе, ты же этого так хочешь.

И Поттер сдается.

Когда-нибудь Поттер скажет ему — да пошел ты нахуй, Малфой, какой же ты ебанутый, я слишком устал; — и уйдет, и не будет больше жалящих поцелуев, жадных рук и сдавленных, через силу, стонов, которые Малфой вытягивает из него, заставляя сдаться, заставляя кончать себе в ладонь.

Но — не сегодня.


End file.
